


Just Breathe

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R and Lena are on a plane and R comforts Lena during the flight.





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

If someone had told you a year ago that you would have seen the only one you ever loved even back then when both of you attended that private school, you would have said they were lying. You couldn’t fathom there ever being any specific circumstances in which you and Lena would be in the same city, much less the same bookstore. After all, you knew her family was far richer than yours and even more so because after private school, your father passed away leaving behind gambling debts that you had been able to just finish paying off with your three jobs. So that day when you went to the bookstore, you decided to stay a little while longer for some reason. Something was making you stay. Usually, you would stay for an hour before leaving and returning the next day. You had to do a double take. Surely, Lena had a private library of her own? She looked at you and asked for your name. When you replied, her eyes widened in shock before she surprised you by giving you a hug. 

“Y/N! It’s been far too long! How are you?”

And like that, it became a weekly occurrence of seeing her at the bookstore before she invited you to weekly dinners and then every other day lunches. She surprised you one day when you arrived at her office for your agreed upon lunch date. She had a glass of whiskey in one hand as she looked outside. 

“What’s the occasion?”

You cheekily asked her, and she turned around and gave you one of the most genuine smiles ever. Not that she wasn’t genuine when she was with you, but this smile, if anyone else ever got to know her like you did, they would understand why she wasn’t like her family. 

“No occasion really. Just trying to work up the courage to ask you a very important question.”

“You need not rely on a drink to ask me something. I would never think less of you.”

“Oh, I know, Y/N. But, I need to know if you like what we do.”

“Meeting and hanging every so often? Of course, Lena. Why wouldn’t I? I treasure our time together more than you’ll ever know.”

Lena lets out a soft chuckle.

“Y/N, I’d very much like to be your girlfriend, and for you to be my girlfriend.”

__________

That was eight months ago, and now you couldn’t imagine life without Lena being a part of it. Luckily, Lena felt the same way. Even before the two of you made things official, you could tell she was upset that your father had left so much debt that you only managed to pay it all off just this past year. With three jobs, no less! She insisted you move in with her, but you told her that you wanted to do a trial run. That trial run never ended. Now, you were packing both your suitcase and hers while FaceTiming her.

“Y/N, are you sure you want to pack for us? I can easily hire someone.”

“Lena, I know, but some things you just have to do for yourself. I will say that I do love that you have your own private plane, so we don’t have to concern ourselves with how much we can carry with us, to a degree.”

“Very well, but remember I’ll be home in a few hours, and we’ll leave right after. You’ll have all of our things packed up by then?”

“Yes, and don’t feel guilty. I had the day off, and you have three more meetings to attend today. Besides, don’t think for a second that if you were here, I wouldn’t let you help me. Well, then again, maybe you would ruin the surprises I have stored in for you.”

You couldn’t help but smirk when her breath hitched. 

“Surprises? Y/N, you don’t need to.”

“I want to. And this way, it’ll be your incentive to go through the rest of your day before coming home to me.”

Lena smiled brightly at that and you each exchanged kisses before ending the call.

__________

After your luggage was loaded on to the plane, Lena refused to get on the plane. You went after her and noticed she had tears in her eyes. 

 

“Lena, what is it?”

You ask as you soothingly rub circles on her back. 

“Sorry, I do this every time I’m about to leave. I know I shouldn’t act like this, but try getting help when most of the city hates you because of your last name. I’ll be fine, Y/N. It takes me a few minutes and then I try to close my eyes during the entire flight.”

You hold her hand and let her know you’re there for her. She gives you a kiss and squeezes your hand before the two of you make it back to the plane and get on this time.

_________

During the flight you keep looking over at Lena. Whenever your girlfriend got like this, the only way she’d feel better is by being in your arms. So you unbuckle your seat belt and as soon as you do, she takes hers off as well before climbing into your lap. 

“Whenever you’re ready to talk, okay, my love?”

She nods as she grabs onto you tightly. 

After half an hour, Lena starts to speak.

“The first time I flew on a plane, it was with Lillian, and I was terrified when I saw the clouds darkening. I went to her because I was scared, but she pushed me away. She said that I was dishonoring the Luthor name by being such a crybaby and showing fear. That if we were to die on that plane, we would have already crashed into the sea. I just can’t get over that, so every time I had to go up in the air, Lillian would make sure I took my sleeping medication. You must think I’m stupid for letting one childhood memory keep me in fear.”

“Lena, look at me. I know you’re not stupid. You are not stupid. I will never think of you as stupid. So please don’t think that. You can stay in my lap until the pilot says we need to buckle up again, and even then, I’ll hold your hand.”

“Flying makes me feel out of my element, Y/N. If we were on a ship and it started to sink, I would be alright because I know how to swim after all those swimming and diving lessons I took throughout the years. I pride myself on being a strong swimmer. But flying? The only way humans can fly is through the use of planes and jets. We need to rely on something other than ourselves to fly. And I…”

“And you need to have control after Lillian took so much of it away from you all those years.”

“Yes.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Just hold me like you’re doing. Listening to your heartbeat, it relaxes me. Makes me forget about being afraid.”

So you hold onto Lena and whisper to her reassurances. After all, you loved her, and would continue to love her. Because you knew how fears could easily take hold of reality. You wouldn’t wish it on anyone, especially your girlfriend.  


End file.
